


Something Nice

by yikesola



Series: giving the people what they want [36]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2020, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25720474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: “I’m gonna have a shower, and a nap,” Dan says as he walks down the hall, “wake me up with something nice, yeah?”A fic about sensations and specificity.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: giving the people what they want [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343839
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94





	Something Nice

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much [keelin](http://ahappydnp.tumblr.com) for looking this over 💞

Dan enters the flat, post-run and sweaty and with that heavy feeling in the tips of his fingers. He sees Phil with his focus on the Switch in his lap, and behind him in the open window, Dan can see Steve and Scraggy canoodling over a handful of birdseed. 

Phil looks up when Dan kicks his running shoes off and lets one hit the wall.

“Can we please _try_ to get some of our deposit back?” he frowns.

“Fat chance, Mr. Indoor-Fireworks,” Dan laughs. He pours himself a cold glass of water, takes long deep gulps, and feels the ice trickle through him. He misses that quick peck of a kiss they used to give each other when one of them had been out. But even though Dan had social distanced while he ran, it’s still better that he hop in the shower before anything else. 

“I’m gonna have a shower, and a nap,” he says as he walks down the hall, “wake me up with something nice, yeah?” 

*

A few minutes under the warm water, scrubbed clean and breathing deeply, Dan is feeling better. Feels good that he keeps the running up even if there’s no guarantee of a marathon. Feels good to get some sunshine on his skin and some wind in his face.

Feels good to be back inside and clean. Even with the scrape on his right knee when he tripped the other day and his bruised big toes. And his twenty-nine-year-old joints that just aren’t going to be happy no matter what Dan does. 

He’s feeling good even with all that. 

He’s feeling good as he dries off with a favourite fluffy towel. He’s feeling good as he steals some of Phil’s nice smelling lotion. He’s feeling good as he crashes onto the bed, still unclothed and hair still damp, and lets everything slip away into an afternoon nap.

*

It takes a little while for Dan to realize he’s woken up. He’s still feeling a little sleep-heavy, a little untethered. But he’s also feeling familiar hands at the end of the bed where his feet are hanging off. Familiar hands that are rubbing the sore arches. It’s nice, just what Dan had asked for. He lets out an appreciative little sigh and imagines the smug grin on Phil’s face just then. 

Phil’s fingers are sure as they move from Dan’s arches to his toes. He massages and cracks the angry joints and Dan’s sighs are growing ever more appreciative. 

“Good?” Phil asks. 

“Mm-hmm,” Dan hums. 

He can feel the warm huff of Phil’s breath when he laughs at that. He can feel it over the soles of his feet, still being treated as precious things in Phil’s hands. Precious despite the ruckus they cause and despite the bruised nails and cracked heels. 

He smells that same sweet lotion he’d stolen earlier, as Phil moves to spread a generous amount in his hand. Then he feels Phil spread it over those cracked heels he’d just begun to feel self-conscious about. 

“Tomorrow a rest day?” Phil asks. Dan has run the last four days in a row. Maybe he’s earned a day without. 

“See what the weather is like,” he answers. He’s liable to fall back asleep again with how nice Phil’s hands feel. 

But then it isn’t just Phil’s hands he’s feeling. 

It’s Phil’s lips. 

It’s Phil’s tongue. 

He feels a soft kiss in the arch of his left foot. He feels a warm mouth enveloping his right big toe. He feels some ingrained urge to kick because of the sensation quite close to tickling, but resists. Phil wants to record a video in a few days. It’d be hard to justify the big bruise across his cheek. 

Instead of kicking, he just lets himself enjoy the feeling. The kick is probably his urge to reject it, right? To reject how nice it feels. And he doesn’t want to do that. He wants to let his sighs turn into something like a whimper. 

He feels a huff of Phil’s breath again at a satisfied almost-laugh. He knows Phil never gets enough of seeing what effect he’s having. Dan also knows Phil is impervious to any teasing about it, so he doesn’t bother. 

Dan shifts his hips, just a little. Just to a slightly more comfortable position. But it’s enough to have Phil travelling upward. To move his kisses from Dan’s arch to Dan’s ankle, to Dan’s calf to the back of his knee. 

Soon there are Phil Lester trademarked bites being given to the back of Dan’s thighs. Dan brings one of his hands from under the pillow where they’d both been as he dozed, and lowers it near his hips. Phil reaches instinctively. Their fingers thread together. 

Phil uses his other hand to grab at Dan’s ass. He massages as knowingly as he’d massaged Dan’s feet. Soon Dan feels Phil’s breath there too, above his rim, just before he begins licking. 

Dan’s whimpers are moans now, there’s no getting around that. He arches his back just a little, to help Phil get the angle he needs, and once more actively reminds himself to enjoy this. 

Because there’s that same urge to kick, to recoil from the direct attention, to rebel against this specific intimacy. Even after all these years, it lingers.

But again, he can ignore that urge. He can just let it feel nice, he can just take what Phil gives him and let the sparks of pleasure behind his eyelids tell him all he needs to know. 

Phil switches from long, slow licks to quick, deliberate movements. Like he had at Dan’s feet. Dan lets him. He doesn’t ask for something specific or interupt the chorus of _yes_ spilling from his thoughts out his mouth. He feels Phil’s other hand reach for his cock, and a long wet lick from the head back to his ass. Phil does this a few more times before just focusing his licks into Dan’s rim and his hand to wanking him. 

Dan’s mind is filled with almost nothing, as it had been when he was napping. 

But that’s not true, there’s a crescendo of something he needs to keep chasing and that isn’t exactly the same as nothing and he’s so fucking close to getting it he just needs Phil to keep doing what he’s doing keep doing what he’s so fucking good at doing being just what Dan needs and always has been and right now he’s _right fucking there_ — he spills over Phil’s hand at the same moment a thank you spills from his lips. 

Phil will tease him later. He always does when Dan can’t help but thank him. 

He doesn’t give a fuck right now, because Phil is still wanking him through the high and kissing his sensitive inner-thigh. In Phil’s defence, all of Dan is sensitive right now. Anywhere that he kissed would be too much, but Dan is grateful that Phil at least moved a little south because any more attention to his rim might finally result in a literal break down the centre of his brain. 

Phil crawls up the bed until he’s laying beside Dan. “That nice enough for you, Howell?” 

Dan still feels dizzy. He smiles and sighs and nods, and that must be good enough for Phil until his brain resolidifies because he just smiles to match and leans forward for a little bite at the silver hoop in Dan’s ear.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/625572517878415360/something-nice) !


End file.
